digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Ryu Test/Collection
This is the Digimon Collection of Ryu Test. List of Digimon Gumdramon Attacks *'Ran-gum Break': Freely wields its Shippodzuchi as a hammer. *'Jacked Hammer': Swings down its super-sized Shippodzuchi while carrying out a forward handspring. *'Fire Vortex': Strikes a single blow with its Shippodzuchi while performing continuous forward somersaults at high speed to generate flames. *'Ran-gum Break: Jetscrew Version': Veemon Attacks * : Swings both of its arms in circles, striking the opponent. *'Vee Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. *'Hopping Kick' *'V-mon Cluster Head' *'Long Sword'"Long Sword" is the name of the sword wielded on and Veemon's starter weapon in Digimon World 4. Sparrowmon Attacks *'Crash Boom': Slams into foe with such speed that it appears to split into four. *'Wing Edge': Slices the opponent with its wings as it passes through them, while continuously altering its trajectory at high speeds. This technique owes everything to high-altitude technical flying. *'Random Laser': Fires the Zanahoria while flailing its arms wildly. Tyrannomon Attacks *'Fire Blast/Blaze Blast' (Fire Breath): Breathes out intense flames and burns the enemy. *'Slash Claw' (Slash Nail): Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. *'Dino Kick': Adds strength from his back to his front and lets out a kick. *'Wild Buster': Rams into the enemy with heavy damage. Grumblemon Attacks *'Seismic Sledge' (Snake Eye Break): Smashes its "Grotte Hammer" into foe. *'Jack in the Box' Daemon Attacks *'Evil Inferno'This attack retains its original name of "Flame Inferno" on and in Digimon World Data Squad. (Flame Inferno): Attacks with extremely high-temperature that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Evil Flapping'This attack retains its original name of "Chaos Flare" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Chaos Flare): Attack with a huge tower of flame. *'Hammer Knuckle': Puts both hands together and swings with all its might. *'Double Dust': Attacks with fists filled with magic. *'Slash Nail': Tears the enemy with the giant claw in the left hand. Monitamon Attacks * : Creates a fireball. * : Attacks with a water pistol. * : Raises a wind. * : Discharges lightning. * * : Hides itself with a foliage. Guilmon Attacks *'Rock Breaker': Destroys rocks with its tough foreclaws. *'Pyro Sphere'This attack retains its original name of "Fireball" in Digimon Battle. (Fireball): Spits out a powerful flame shot. * "Kurogane Maru" and "Kurenai-maru" are the English and Japanese names of the katana wielded on . *'Rock 'n' Roll Breaker': Drills through its target with its claws. Spadamon Attacks *'Sugar Pound' *'Blue Brave' *'Aurora Blazer' Palmon Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. *'Plant Shock': Showers the opponent in a wave of leaves. *'Root Breaker': Drains energy from foe. * : Releases a foul stench. * Greymon X Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Burst) *'Great Antler' *'Grey Tooth' Shoutmon Attacks * *'Pretty Rush' *'Sparking Air Shot' Mammothmon Attacks *'Tusk Crusher' (Tusk Strikes): Skewers the opponent with its two elongated tusks. *'Freezing Breath' (Tundra Breath): Spews cold breath from its long trunk all at once, instantly freezing any opponent. Axemon Attacks *'Air Slicer': Runs between the opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize it before they're cut down. *'Aqua Rage': Spews a powerful solution that dissolves everything. *' ': Liquefies itself using Aqua Rage and swallows up all of its surroundings. LadyDevimon Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. *'Darkness Wave' (Poison, ):Poison is the French word for poison. Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. * Airdramon Attacks *'Spinning Needle': Fires numerous air spears. *'Tornado' (God Tornado) *'Wing Cutter': Flaps wings and sends two blades of air at the enemy. Submarimon Attacks *'Oxygen Torpedo' (Oxygen Homing): Discharges super-compressed oxygen. *'Submarine Attack': Assumes a distance while underwater, then quickly rams the opponent while its nosetip drill is spinning. *'Aqua Vulcan'This attack is mistranslated as both "Oxygen Torpedo" and "Submarine Attack" in the English dub.: Fires water beams at the opponent from its drill. ModokiBetamon Attacks *'Electro Shock': Creates a huge electric shock to fry an opponent. *'Fin Blade'This attack retains its original name of "Blade Fin" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Blade Fin): Attacks opponents with its sharp fin. *'Water Gun Knife'This attack retains its original name of "Aqua Tower" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Aqua Tower): Creates a tower of water beneath an opponent. Agunimon Attacks *'Pyro Punch' (Burning Salamander): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. *'Pyro Darts' (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. *'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. Unison Attacks *'Cross Fire': A unison attack with Zephyrmon. *'Shining Burn Slash': A unison attack with Lobomon. Agumon Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Baby Burner" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano': Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. * : Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw': Strike using both hands. Terriermon Attacks *'Terrier Tornado' (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Bunny Blast' (Blazing Fire): Spits out shots of superheated air. Flarerizamon Attacks *'Flame Tower' (Fire Tower): Releases an enormous pillar of flames that traps his enemy. *'Flame Hit': Shoots out continuous high temperature flame bullets. *'Blaze Buster': Breaths the fire of his own body to throw a single group of several flames with destructive power. *'Raging Inferno': Summons spontaneous flames that appear all of a sudden near his enemies. Dobermon Attacks *'Grau Lärm' ( ): Seals the opponent's abilities with a howl. *'Schwartz Strahl' ( ): Pierces the opponent's body with a black beam and destroys its DigiCore.